nanatsu_no_taizaifandomcom-20200222-history
Zoria
|affiliation = |occupation = Head Warrior |abilities = Ark |equipment = Winged Sword |manga = |movie = The Seven Deadly Sins: Prisoners of the Sky |seiyu = Akio Ōtsuka |english = Christopher Corey Smith }} is a member of the Celestial Clan and the father of Solaad. Appearance Zoria is a very muscular man a pair of has short wings. He has blue eyes, and a long beard and hair. His hair stick out and are like spikes. Zoria wears a beige colored singlet with a scale like pattern around the neck line like on his wings. Zoria has goldish bronze color chalet armor on his elbows, long blue pants with a single light blue strip and sandals. Personality History 1,000 years ago Zoria was the Head Warrior of the Celestials. During a fight with the Demon Clan, Zoria's wife was killed. This led Zoria to hate the Demon Clan and become obsessed with the laws of his people and press his son Solaad to become his successor. Plot Prisoners of the Sky When Solaad suddenly flees the Sky Temple, Zoria sends several soldiers after him. When Meliodas arrives at the Sky Temple and everyone confuse him with Solaad, Zoria is furious thinking that his son made some deal with the demons to take off his wings. After ordering his imprisonment, Zoria says he is no longer his son. When Meliodas escapes from the prison, Zoria and the soldiers find him and Zoria tries to punch him in his fury, but is surprised by the strength of Meliodas who manages to stop him with two fingers. There, Dahaaka breaks free of Egg Rock, Zoria confronts him, but the demon proves to be much stronger than the lessers he killed in the past, being completely overpowered by him. In the end, Zoria is saved by Meliodas, who defeats Dahaaka effortlessly. During the banquet that night, Zoria is happy believing that his son had overcome him as a warrior and announces to everyone that it is time to succeed him as Head Warrior. During the succession ceremony the following day, the Six Knights of Black are released from the Egg Rock. After a short confrontation with Galla, she left a Gray and Red Demon to fight him after giving them a power boost. After wielding the Winged Sword, Zoria goes to the aid of Meliodas when he was fighting with Bellion, managing to cut off one of his arms, despite getting stabbed by this one sword. When Meliodas was distracted with Zoria, Bellion manipulated his amputated arm to make Zoria use the Winged Sword to pierce Meliodas. Zoria is later healed by Ellatt, and seeing Solaad, he finally understand that Meliodas is not him. After recognizing the Seven Deadly Sins support, Zoria ask Ellatt to heal Meliodas and send Solaad as his succesor to remove the Winged Sowrd from his body. However, as the Sword reveals Meliodas as a high-ranking demon, Zoria determines that they must kill him following the laws despite everything. Solaad disagree with him, despite recognizing for being a coward, and decides to save Meliodas removing the Winged Sword from him. Zoria later joins Elizabeth and the other Celestials to give Solaad the power of their Ark to seal Baruja. In the aftermath, Zoria makes peace with his son, admiting how much this one has maturing and how proud his mother would be from him. Abilities and Equipment Like all members of the Celestial Clan, Zoria has a pair of wings that grants him the ability of flight. As the Head Warrior of the Celestials, Zoria proves to be a great warrior, he claims to have killed sixty-five lesser Demons by himself. Abilities :Main article: Ark * |''Seiki (Āku)''|literally meaning "Holy Chest"}}: An archetypal magic technique of the Goddess Clan that counteracts darkness by disintegrating it with light particles. The target is enveloped in a dazzling sphere of light that breaks apart their body. Relationships Battles Prisoners of the Sky *Zoria vs Dahaaka: Lose *Meliodas & Zoria vs. Bellion: Lose References }} Navigation it:Zoria Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Celestials Category:Rulers